banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavens Mystery
Spells Revelation Awesome Display (Su) Your phantasmagoric displays accurately model the mysteries of the night sky, dumbfounding all who behold them. Each creature affected by your illusion (pattern) spells is treated as if its total number of Hit Dice were equal to its number of Hit Dice minus your Charisma modifier (if positive). Coat of Many Stars (Su) You conjure a coat of starry radiance that grants you a +4 armor bonus. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 13th level, this armor grants you DR 5/slashing. You can use this coat for 1 hour per day per oracle level. The duration does not need to be consecutive; it can instead be spent in 1-hour increments. Dweller in Darkness (Sp) Once per day, you cast your psyche into the void of space to attract the attention of a terrible otherworldly being. The dweller in darkness behaves in all ways as if you had cast phantasmal killer. At 17th level, the dweller in darkness can be perceived by more than one creature, as if you had cast weird. You must be at least 11th level to choose this revelation. Guiding Star (Su) Whenever you can see the open sky at night, you can determine your precise location. When the night sky is visible to you, you may also add your Charisma modifier to your Wisdom modifier on all Wisdom-based checks. In addition, once per night while outdoors, you can cast one spell as if it were modified by the Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Silent Spell, or Still Spell feat without increasing the spell’s casting time or level. Interstellar Void (Su) You call upon the frigid depths of outer space to bring a terrible chill to your enemies. As a standard action, one target within 30 feet is cloaked in the void and takes 1d6 points of cold damage per level. A successful Fortitude save halves this damage. At 10th level, the interstellar void is so extreme that enemies who fail their saving throw are fatigued. At 15th level, creatures who fail their save are exhausted and stunned for 1 round. You can use this ability once per day plus one additional time per day at 10th level. Lure of the Heavens (Su) Your connection to the skies above is so strong that your feet barely touch the ground. At 1st level, you no longer leave tracks. At 5th level, you can hover up to 6 inches above the ground or even above liquid surfaces, as if levitating. At 10th level, you gain the ability to fly, as per the spell, for a number of minutes per day equal to your oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. Mantle of Moonlight (Su) Your innate understanding of the moon renders you immune to lycanthropy. Additionally, you may disrupt a lycanthrope’s connection to the moon with a successful touch attack. This action automatically forces the lycanthrope into its ponykin form, which it must remain in for a number of rounds equal to your oracle level. Upon reaching 5th level, you can use this ability to force others into a rage, as per the spell. Using this ability is a melee touch attack. You can use this ability once per day at 5th level plus one additional time per day for every 5 levels above 5th. Moonlight Bridge (Su) You summon a bridge of shimmering moonlight. The 10-foot-wide span touches the ground at a point adjacent to your position. From this point it can extend in any direction for 10 feet per oracle level. The path persists until you have crossed over the bridge or for 24 hours, whichever is shorter. You may summon a moonlight bridge a number of times per day equal to your Charisma bonus. Should the bridge be attacked, treat it as a wall of force. Spray of Shooting Stars (Su) As a standard action, you can unleash a ball of energy that explodes in a 5-foot radius burst dealing 1d4 points of fire damage per level. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. This attack has a range of 60 feet. You can fire one explosive ball per day, plus one additional ball per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. You can fire more than one ball at a time, but creatures caught inside more than one simultaneous explosions only take damage once. Star Chart (Ex) Your copious notes contain a working model of the night sky expressed in artistic scribbles and arcane mathematical formulae. Once per day, you may spend 10 minutes contemplating your star chart to gain the benefit of the spell commune. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Final Revelation Perfect Harmony (Su) Upon achieving 20th level, your rapport with the heavens grants you perfect harmony with the universe. You receive a bonus on all saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier. You automatically stabilize if you are below 0 hit points, are immune to fear effects, and automatically confirm all critical hits. Should you die, you are reborn 3 days later in the form of a star child, who matures over the course of 7 days (treat as the reincarnate spell). Category:Needs to be Edited Category:Oracle Mysteries